


Miscommunications

by TooInvested



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooInvested/pseuds/TooInvested
Summary: Ava is bullied in school for being gay and Sara Lance is, supposedly, the worst offender
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.
> 
> This is still kind of a work in progress, but I thought I lost it and then I found it and I don't know how to end it, I'm better with vague ideas and picturing scenes than actually writing anything.

Ava walked into the room purposefully, eyes trained to the floor, just wanting to find a seat without drawing attention to herself. Of course, that plan lasted all of two seconds because the only other person occupying the room was the one person who seemed to notice Ava at the most inconvenient times.

“You’re not usually the shy type” the jab came with the tinge of penetrating blue eyes, following her every move and instantly making it harder for Ava to breath.

_Just ignore her, just keep walking_

She didn’t have the time or energy for this. She just wanted to do her time and go home and forget this terrible day ever happened.

“Aww, not even a biting comeback? You’re not losing interest in me are ya babe?”

Ava’s whole being stilled as she flinched at the teasing words thrown her way. Usually she could handle the ridicule, the mocking, she would shake it off, try not to play into it too much, as that always just egged it on, but after what had occurred earlier, she could only handle so much.

All at once she rounded on the other girl, leaning in and searing.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” although there was anger, so much anger, radiating off of her, practically sending Sara back out of her chair, underneath it all, there was so much pain. It came out as more of a desperate prayer than anything her rage had intended.

Suddenly Sara, recovered from the momentary shock, was all soft hands and steel gaze, prodding at the new addition to her face Ava had momentarily forgotten about.

“What happened?” it was direct, demanding, almost contradicting the easy yet firm ministrations of her fingers around the brand-new shiner that Ava had been trying and now failed at hiding.

The absurdness finally bubbling over, coming out in a short chuckle. Sara, for her part, looked almost concerned when her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“The fact that you, of all people, are asking me that” Ava shook her head gently, causing the other girl’s hands to still and fall to her side.

“What are you talking about?” it was almost cute how dumb she was acting, like she hadn’t been at the forefront of all the teasing and ridicule since last year.

“At least you stop at words” she mused almost to herself out loud, causing the crease between the other girl’s eyebrows to deepen further.

“Ava, can you please tell me what’s going on? Do you have a concussion or something? Do you need to go to the nurse?” the lack of any teasing or bravado in the sentiment caused Ava to pause and look back up. The other girl actually sounded a little worried. However, what stuck out to her the most…

“Did you just call me Ava?”

“Yea, that’s your name. Oh no, did you forget?” Ava couldn’t help but laugh at the genuine panic as Sara looked around the room, probably trying to figure out what she was supposed to do about the concussed amnesiac sitting in front of her.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever actually called me by my name” this put a stop to the other girl’s quiet floundering; however, it did not ease the confusion.

“It’s usually babe or darling or sweetheart, or whatever dumb nickname you decide to tease me with that day” she couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her tone at the end, no matter how many times she told herself not to let it get to her, it always stung.

“Oh, well, I can go back to that, if you prefer” the flirty lit was back, although not quite as strong as it usually was, still tinted with apprehension at their current situation.

“And why would I prefer that Sara?” wide eyes were her response, obviously taken aback by the sudden cold hardness leaching out of every word.

“Is it because I’m gay?” she hadn’t thought much of “coming out” when she did. She had come to terms with it and nobody had cared about her before so why would that change if she suddenly started wearing a rainbow bracelet and snapback once in a while? But before she knew it word had spread like wildfire and she was suddenly the butt of everyone’s jokes. The girl sitting in front of her was the worst offender. Easily the hottest girl in school, could have any guy she wanted and frequently did, but still had to tease poor gay Ava with her over the top compliments and overt come-ons.

She tried not to let in bother her, tried to take it in stride, but today some dumb jock didn’t like that Ava wasn’t too keen to let him “turn her” which resulted in a bloody nose for him, a black eye for her, and her current predicament, detention.

“What!? I mean, I don’t know, I guess, but the way you said it right there made it sound like a bad thing…?” Sara let out a hesitant laugh, but tilted her head, punctuating the question in her tone.

“You think I like when you mock me?” the hurt had seeped back into her voice and she was trying hard to will it away, but all those times Sara had goaded her, trying to get a response, flaunted herself in front of her seemingly just to drive Ava mad, they ran in the back of her mind, antagonizing her long after the deed was done.

“You think I like when you make fun of me? Like it’s just as amusing for me as it is for you?” Sara’s jaw had dropped slightly as the realization dawned on her.

“You think I’m making fun of you?” Ava had to laugh at the disbelieving look before her.

“I think? Everyone makes fun of me. They think it’s hilarious when the high and mighty Sara Lance riles up the lowly lesbian who never has a chance.”

“Who’s saying this?” the calculating and matter-of-fact tone was back, causing Ava to look back at her after she had trailed off with her last decree.

“You don’t hear them all giggling? You don’t hear the whispers?” it was Ava’s turn to look on in disbelifa. Sara really sounded like didn’t know what she was talking about, but how could that be?

“I gotta be honest with you, whenever I’m around you I’m not really paying attention to anyone else” was that? No, it couldn’t be. Was Sara Lance…blushing? She turned her head, avoiding eye contact. Was she…was she nervous?

“What?” Ava deadpanned, seriously thrown off guard by the normally smooth confident girl looking almost shy.

“Look, if you’re not into me that’s fine, I just thought that I picked up a different vibe. But I’ll stop if you want me too” it was almost like watching a character put on a costume, how Sara slipped her casual cool persona on, leaning back, shaking out her arms, but it didn’t look like it fit as well in this moment.

“Wait…what?” maybe Ava was concussed. Her head pounded as she tried and failed to figure out what was going on. Sara backed away, widening the space between them a little.

“I would never want to make you uncomfortable Ava, I just can’t help but try to get a pretty girl’s attention, it’s the Lance curse” punctuated with a quick wink out of habit.

“You think I’m pretty?” Ava knew she sounded stupid, but she was dumbfounded, she could not get the Sara Lance she thought she knew and the Sara Lance standing in front of her now to coincide.

“Well, obviously, you are” with a scoff she brought her hand up to grab the back of her neck while she dipped her head, attempting to give off an air of nonchalance while covering the continual reddening of her cheeks.

Ava could only stand there, probably catching flies at this point. She did a quick scan of the room, still not quite believing that this wasn’t some elaborate set up with hidden cameras to ruin her entire life.

The clearing of a throat from across the room caught her attention.

“Look, if you don’t feel the same way then that’s ok, but I still think you should go to the nurse’s office or something, you’re acting kind of weird” the honesty in Sara’s blue eyes, even as she tried to hide the hurt and vulnerability she was feeling under humor and dismissal, was what finally broke the spell.

“You’re like, the most beautiful, popular girl in school, I thought you hated me because I was gay, like everyone else” her mouth shut quickly and her eyebrows furrowed as if she hadn’t meant to voice her thought out loud.

“Well, that would be pretty hypocritical considering I’m bisexual” Sara said with a chuckle. Ava jerked her head forward, her mouth falling open and her eyebrows drawing tightly together, causing her headache that had lulled into a constant dull pain to roar to life once more.

Just as quickly she drew back, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Yikes, didn’t see that one coming, did you?” it appeared as though Sara was finally catching up to the conversation, lacing her joking tone with sympathy as she slowly made her way back over to the other girl.

Carefully, Sara drew Ava’s hand from her head and held it while placing the other on her cheek, leisurely running her thumb over the tender skin around her eye and coaxing Ava to look at her.

“Are you ok?” the concern was now laced with a hint of mirth as Sara wasn’t able to contain the amused smile now gracing her features.

“Ya know, I thought I was, but this conversation is making me question pretty much my entire existence” both girls’ smiles grew in tandem as the tension that had been in the room dissipated.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, same here, and I didn’t get hit in the face” Ava rolled her eyes and winced as it tugged at the freshly bruised skin.

“Seriously Aves, what happened?” it wasn’t a demand this time, it was imploring.

“Even if you didn’t end up being a jerk it doesn’t mean the rest of the kids here aren’t” Ava tried to shake her head and shrug it off, but Sara didn’t let her.

“Well, now that you know that I’m not a jerk, why don’t you let me help you convince the others that they shouldn’t be either” there was a mischievous glint in her eye, one that spoke of all the ways she was thinking of doing this “convincing”.

Just then a boy in a letter jacket walked not, not unlike Ava had 15 minutes before.

Sara took one look at him, then looked back to Ava, eyebrow raised in almost a challenge. 

Ava couldn't help but think that maybe what had been shaping up to be the worst day of her life may end up being the best one if the look Sara was giving her had any say in it.


End file.
